1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a paper feeding device including a paper sensing device which decides whether a sheet of paper is loaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a scanner, and a multi functional peripheral device is an apparatus for forming a visual image by providing a sheet of paper with ink or toner according to data to be printed.
The image forming apparatus includes a plurality of sensors on a transfer passage of the paper for sensing whether the paper is transferred smoothly along the transfer passage or not.
Especially, one of the sensors is a paper sensing device, which can sense the paper is loaded or not. The paper sensing device senses the paper loading to perform a pre-operation of a paper pickup operation for forming the visual image on the paper.
On the other hand, devices having different functions are combined to be a device having multi-functions at present, thus a multi-functional peripheral device combining the devices having different functions such as the printer, scanner, copying machine, and facsimile is developed.
The combination of the devices accompanies miniaturization of components, and the components also have multi-functions.
Accordingly, in a pickup roller assembly, which picks a sheet of paper up and transfers the paper into the main body, a pickup roller and a sensing device are disposed independently, thus complicating the device and increasing cost due to a lot of components.